


白包 Black Pearl （短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Series: 金珉锡2020生日贺文系列 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: 金珉锡2020生日贺文系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793995
Kudos: 2
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 Black Pearl （短篇）

> 金珉锡2020生日贺文系列
> 
> 禁区 > Black Pearl > 食髓知味

地下。人声鼎沸。

看着像仓库的地方，有规则的划分成几个部分。

越往里面走，人少安静，左边两个普通房间，右边则是一个铁门紧紧上锁的空间。

一个脸上带伤的人，身后跟着几个人，快步走到左边的第一间房间里，其他人规矩地守在外面。

“边伯贤！”来人踹倒了茶几，被吼一声的边伯贤差点把茶给弄倒，瞪一眼一进门就暴走的人。

“朴灿烈，再不好好说话.......”

硬生生收回脚，朴灿烈一脸“爷不爽”地坐到单人沙发上。

泡好茶，拿起一杯放到朴灿烈面前，让其他在收拾的人都出去。

“来要理由的话，我帮不到你。你那时候差点栽在那女的手里，现在怎么就忘了教训？”

双脚搭在茶几上，边伯贤一脸轻松的样子和怒气冲天的朴灿烈，对比太强烈。

朴灿烈深呼吸，自知理亏，“先不说那场子，下周的会议怎么回事？还有我怎么连隔壁金钟仁的也要管了？”

边伯贤喝茶的动作顿了下，放下双腿，终于正经起来。翻出手机，递给朴灿烈。

快速看了几眼，朴灿烈怒火完全消。

手机里显示的都是金钟仁和那女人聊天的照片，身穿军服。

“我们被警方盯上了？”

“确切点，军方。” 边伯贤又给朴灿烈递了一份厚重的文件夹。

到朴灿烈看完，边伯贤也喝完一杯茶。

“想通了，就回去继续演戏。这里暂时别来了。”

朴灿烈刚离开，边伯贤身后的门打开。

“我还是觉得灿烈会动摇。” 那人给自己倒了杯茶，坐到沙发另一边。

边伯贤伸了个懒腰，然后往人的腿上倒去。

“他那时候没完全盲目，选择相信我们，那至少他还是能说道理的。”

“我们这.....是能说道理的地方？” 来人把茶喝完，低头看了眼边伯贤。

边伯贤只是撑起身子，捧住对方的脸吻上去。

“老大，有人求见黑珍珠。”

对讲机传来的话打断了两人，听到黑珍珠三个字愣了下。

“.......来得还真快。”边伯贤坐起身子，整理全身能藏武器的地方，身后藏的瑞士枪突然被抽掉。

“我改装过的。” 巴掌大的手枪塞到他手里。

“还是那么爱左轮手枪，我那.....”话还没说完就被人扣住肩膀吻住，差点把持不住时，敲门声响起。

“既然求见我，那我也一起去玩玩。”

“金珉锡，你别玩出火。”

“放心，玩不死的。” 金珉锡笑得一脸好笑容。

二楼的VIP室，只有五人凑在轮盘赌桌前。之前抢下这地盘时，金珉锡为了让计划顺利而造了这VIP室，除了大佬们的聚会，还有另一个特殊原因。

“求见黑珍珠”为任务代号，只有通过关系介绍才能使用这代号。

自从决定掀起歼灭战，边伯贤早就在世界各地的黑白两道都宣布了暂时不再使用这代号。

虽然经过朴灿烈的事情，他们加紧部署并拉拢了北欧的独立组织，但没想到这爆发的节奏提前了。

“边先生，我们就别客套了。请把黑珍珠这人交出来。”

来人一脸面善，但身旁穿着迷彩装的人显得另类突兀。

“难道没听说过，并没有黑珍珠这号人物。”边伯贤在沙发上入座，而金珉锡只是走到玻璃窗前，看着楼下热闹的赌场。

“边先生....”

“或许......你们知道黑珍珠的意思吗？” 金珉锡突然打断在互相试探的人们，插了一嘴。

其他人听得一愣愣的，只有边伯贤忍不住勾起嘴角。

有人又要闹起来了。

“传说中的黑色精灵，象征智慧的狡黠，拥有它就拥有无止尽的神秘力量........谁又能轻易拥有它？”

“金钟仁，人皮面具带久了对皮肤不好呢。”

举起枪马上崩了其他迷彩装的人，只留下刚才说话的人。

边伯贤走到赌桌前，使眼色让Dealer离开，这时轮盘转动渐渐停了下来，小球落在“4”。

“金钟仁，你输了。” 天要你亡。

接到Dealer通知来的朴灿烈带人与金钟仁火拼。

而边伯贤和金珉锡早就闪人，躲到另一个地方去，通过监控看着无比混乱的画面。

“老妖这步棋走得太急了。”边伯贤点燃烟抽了口，却因为太久没抽了被呛着。

金珉锡瞪了他一眼，灭了烟头，转个头吻上边伯贤，对方也马上接受这解瘾的吻。

把人锁在怀里继续绵密的接吻，“可是今天之后他是不可能会停下了。”

金珉锡撑起身子，看着边伯贤，“你真的不在意？”

毕竟，老妖是他的亲生父亲。

边伯贤一手撑在沙发上，盯着金珉锡，“找到你后，我没后悔过。”

灭了禁区，抢了最大的地下，用最短的时间埋伏好自己的势力，他想杀了老妖，只是为了眼前的人。

虽然金珉锡不说，但他也知道老妖的残忍。当年被迫离开他加入禁区的背后流了多少血汗泪，不是言语能形容的痛苦。

只是因为帮他调查了点事，却被老妖折磨成有严重偏头痛，左手不能轻易伸展却拥有最强武力值的人。

紧抱着金珉锡，边伯贤不让他看见自己眼角的泪。

每次想到自己害了他那么多年就无法不心疼。

金珉锡双手环上对方的肩膀，手来回地轻抚着背后，安慰着。

重遇后，他一次也没怀疑过边伯贤的心，知道自己的过往是他的心结，但他还是觉得庆幸。

在被快揍到眼睛瞎内出血时，有个少年不顾自己安危救了他，悉心照顾他直到伤好。

自己叛逆逃家成了黑客，却没想到会被地下势力看上。曾想着自己是不是要永远呆在见不得光的阴暗里，是边伯贤，救了他。

所以他主动开口答应他一个要求。

那时候边伯贤的笑，他一直没忘记，不敢忘记。

边伯贤一直觉得以黑珍珠来形容他，但在金珉锡看来，边伯贤更像东方远古的传说里，打败巨龙拿到神秘黑珍珠，有着超凡智慧和勇敢的人。

勇敢地找到了他，接近他，带走他并开创另一个未来一起走下去。

加深缠绵的吻，无言地对边伯贤倾述

他无法说出口的话。

默契心细如边伯贤，关掉监控，调整室内的灯光，让两人沉浸在昏黄的温暖里。


End file.
